Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system and method for leveling a scope.
Description of Related Art
Rifles and other firearms use scopes to aid in the shooter's aim. However, if a scope is mounted incorrectly, the projectile, such as a bullet, will not hit the desired target. Consequently, there is a need for a system and method which simplifies scope mounting and leveling.